Warriors: Lemon Stories
by KhaoticKat
Summary: A collection of lemons for the warrior cat series. Requests are welcome! Currently not accepting OCs, sorry!
1. Author's Note

Hello, KhoaticKat here and I've decided to join in on the trend of writing warrior cat lemons. Is that a bad thing? x3 Regardless, this is going to a be a nice place for some interesting stories... Feel free to request, but fill out the form below.

**Cats Involved**:

**Love, Lust, Rape, Bargain:**

**Minor Plotline:**

So yeah. No OCs for now, please. I can do Yaoi and Yuri too. ouo Baibai.


	2. Ivypool's Assault

Ivypool curled up in her nest after a day of peace in ThunderClan. She dreaded sleep, due to the fact she had to train and spy on the Dark Forest cats. 'Just... Please let me have a nice dream tonight... Please StarClan...' she thought, closing her eyes.

She immediately opened her eyes to the murky and dark surroundings she had visited oh-so-often. 'Why!' she mentally screamed, walking foreword. She wasn't looking where she was going, only glancing around and trying to pick up any trace of training. It seemed she didn't pay attention to in front of her, because she walked straight into the battle-scarred pelt of a tom. "Oh, s-sorry..."

"Watch where you're going!" the familiar voice grunted. Ivypool looked up to see Hawkfrost looming over her.

"I bet you're wondering why it's so quiet... There is no training tonight." The brown tabby said darkly, his ice blue eyes glistening with something foreign. "Tonight us Dark Forest warriors are going to be rewarded, and since you are such a loyal member, we thought it was only fair that you join in." Ivypool blinked, thankful that she was regarded as a special talent amongst these cats, but also guilty for being that way. She decided to keep quiet, and not ask what was going on. Hawkfrost led her to a clearing, no one else in sight. As Ivypool looked around, a sudden weight knocked her to the ground. Huffing and hissing, she spotted Tigerstar standing over her, snarling. "Think you can match that strength?" Ivypool nodded, determination flaring in her eyes. She wondered what was so rewarding about pushing each other of their paws, but crouched nonetheless, preparing for the jump. She squeaked when a weight landed on her back, and her efforts to get up were in vain.

"Shut up and stay down!" came the voice from on top of her. She obeyed, not knowing what was going on. She recognized the cat on top of her, Hawkfrost. "This is a new battle move... When someone has you in this position, stick your tail up in the air. It makes it harder for them to balance." he demanded. As soon as Ivypool obeyed the command, something caused her to gasp. She had felt a slimy tickling just below her tail-hole. Ivypool assumed it was a mistake that Hawkfrost made while trying to balance, but her thoughts were interrupted when he began rubbing against her, grabbing her scruff to stabilize her. The she-cat then suddenly realized what was happening, but before she could scream, her mouth was filled with another slimy object. Ivypool was tempted to bite down, but she knew Tigerstar would make her life a nightmare afterwards. "Suck it." he snarled. The she-cat shook her head but gained a swipe to the face. She whimpered in helplessness, but Tigerstar's glare scared her into running her tongue around it. The large tom gasped a little, and his member suddenly slid out to full length. Ivypool nearly choked, but was cut off in a moan as Hawkfrost stuck his erect member into her nether regions. The moan made Tigerstar's shat vibrate, and it twitched in excitement. Hawkfrost then came to a stop, and Ivypool felt his tip against her hymen. "Ooh a virgin... I expected otherwise..." he smirked, happy to be her first. Pulling back a little, the pale-eyed tabby then rammed into her, stripping away her innocence for good. Ivypool shrieked in pain, feeling barbs scrape her walls, and now the inside of her mouth, as Tigerstar had begun slowly pumping in and out of her. She groaned, and Hawkfrost got to the hilt. He smirked down at her, and Ivypool felt a warmth spread throughout her body. Hawkfrost kept himself inside her while Tigerstar violated her mouth, forcing her too deep throat him. She was gagging, the deadly tom's length too large for her small mouth. Hawkfrost wasted no time in building up a rhythm, and began violently thrusting into her, causing her to moan onto Tigerstar's shaft. Inexperienced, Ivypool already felt something happening inside her, and wailed as she squirted her juices all of Hawkfrost's member, her walls tightening around it and giving him massive pleasure. He shot a load deep inside her womb, riding out his orgasm until he pulled out, scraping her walls on last time. Tigerstar decided to get it over with and pulled out of her, releasing his seed all over her face. She let out a cry, claws digging into the dark soil, but the assaulters weren't done yet.

They had rolled the weakened she-cat onto her back and switched spots, but Hawkfrost squirted quickly into her mouth and forced her to swallow before taking a break. Tigerstar was rough and showed no pity as he mercilessly shoved the head of his member inside of her, wincing at the tightness. Ivypool moaned, knowing his length was much to large for her to take in, but Tigerstar gave a grunt and shoved his entire shaft inside of her on the first thrust, and pulled in and out, causing her more pain than pleasure. She orgasmed almost immediately, and when her walls gave Tigerstar's massive member a tight squeeze, he injected a massive load straight into her. His orgasm lasted thirty seconds, and by the time he harshly pulled out, Ivypool had a bulge in her stomach from all of the semen.

Soon more cats joined in on the rape, taking turns and enjoying themselves while Ivypool whined and groaned in pain and slight pleasure. There were multiple things tried; Thistleclaw pounded into her tailhole while Snowtuft forced her to give him a blowjob and Brokenstar ate her out, then Brokenstar took his turn in her netherlips while Hawkfrost went wild in her tail-hole and Ivypool was forced to suck on Snowtuft, and there was even a time when Mapleshade went solo with her, slapping and rubbing their cores together while the toms got back in the mood. Ivypool once had to rub herself with a paw as everyone sat around her in a circle, pleasuring themselves until they all released, bathing Ivypool in cum. However, the worst for Ivypool was when the cats with the biggest members, Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Thistleclaw took her at the same time, the biggest, Thistleclaw, hammering into her tailhole while Brokenstar and Tigerstar took turns at her mouth and core. When everyone was done, they left, snickering, leaving Ivypool an exhausted, guilty, stick mess, practically lying in a pool of juices and semen.

Ivypool awoke to find all the warriors staring at her hindquarters, as her bedding was soaked with remains of her orgasms, and her core was steaming and still dripping, red and swollen. She was immediately rushed to the medicine cat's den.


	3. Jayfeather's Trick

Jayfeather gasped at the young cat in surprise. "What do you mean you won't help us? You've been helping us all this time and you just back out?"

Earlier that night, Dovepaw had approached Jayfeather with a demand she be left from the Three. Of course, Jayfeather was furious with this, as he followed prophecies as if they were manuals. "I can't... Jayfeather... It's... Too much pressure. I never have any free time any more and there is nothing to do to relieve my stress." she sniffled. Jayfeather sighed. If he was to keep this prophecy alive, he would have to go to extreme matters. And from what he smelled coming from Dovepaw, he knew he would be safe.

"Dovepaw, I know a great stress reliever... Just, let's go on a walk, no words."

By the time Jayfeather had reached a rarely patrolled area of ThunderClan territory, he halted, taking a deep breath before sitting. "Lie back and look at silverpelt, then close your eyes and try to imaging StarClan swirling above you." he said. She hesitantly obeyed, and closed her eyes, lying down on her back. Jayfeather blindly glanced at his paws.

"You're right Jayfeather this is relax- Ah!" Dovepaw's eyes opened and she flipped onto her stomach, having felt something touch her in her most private area. She looked behind her with wide eyes as she spotted Jayfeather with his paw extended towards her core. "What are you- Mmf!" Quick as a flash, the blind cat managed to stuff a massive wad of moss into Dovepaw's mouth. "Trust me... This relieves stress." The apprentice felt teeth grab her scruff and she tried to escape, but there was a weight on top of her. Jayfeather grunted as he tried to position himself properly, getting quite turned on at even being in this situation. His member was already fully erect and rubbing around the entrance of Dovepaw's snatch, occasionally touching her clit and eliciting a gasp from the young she-cat. Dovepaw knew what was going on but the hold on her scruff was firm. Eventually Jayfeather had his tip pressed against the lips of her core. "Now stop struggling..." he groaned into her scruff, closing his eyes before he began to push in slowly.

Dovepaw's walls were stretched by Jayfeather's medium-thick yet extremely long shaft as he pushed to her barrier. Dovepaw moaned into the moss, half in pain and half in some new feeling she would come to know as sexual pleasure. Once he hit her barrier, she gasped, gagging a bit on the moss. "S-sorry... This will hurt at first... But it gets better, I promise." Dovepaw had begun to cry, not wanting to lose her innocence. But it was too late, as Jayfeather slowly pushed into her barrier, tearing it and steadily plunging himself deeper. Dovepaw screamed through the moss in her mouth, squirming underneath him. The blind tom sighed into her scruff, as his member wasn't even half-way in. "You know what?" Jayfeather pulled out, causing Dovepaw to scream in pain, before positioning himself again.

"Brace yourself, Dovepaw."

Without another word, Jayfeather stuck his shaft in her with unimaginable force. Dovepaw's pained scream was caught in the moss, but quickly turned to pleasure as Jayfeather's length pressed against a certain spot inside of her. Her core had been quite turned on by this and began leaking juices to better lubricate her passage. Jayfeather got to the entrance of her womb, and only three quarters of his member was inside. Groaning into Dovepaw's fur, he shoved the rest in, his member plunging into her womb, causing her to scream. Jayfeather slowly pulled out and re-entered, making sure to press roughly against her newly-found g-spot, and Dovepaw's pain soon melted away. He pumped faster, his shaft being hugged tightly by the she-cat's steaming hot honeypot, until he heard her screech.

Dovepaw's vision dotted with stars and she let out an ear-splitting wail that was muffled by the moss. The walls of her treasure squeezed Jayfeather's organ hard as she released her first orgasm, riding it out as it was a long one. Her clear juices squirted around his length and onto the grass, coating their fur. This action was enough to send the blind medicine cat wild, and he shoved as deep as he could, shooting a massive load of semen straight into her womb. He pulled out quickly, still squirting, and soaked their fur. He then walked around, dripping, and tore the moss from her mouth.

"Jayfeather I..."

"You won't have kits. It's not your heat." He informed, before squirting the last bit into Dovepaw's gaping mouth. She spat it out and hissed a little, but was quickly silenced as the tom shoved the first half inside her mouth. She was about to bite down in defense when she felt the medicine cat's rough tongue scrap her clitoris. She moaned, causing vibrations to shake Jayfeather's member. The tom began to violently lick around her entrance, giving extra attention to the hard nub of sensitive skin just above the lips. Dovepaw moaned, bucking her hips and becoming lost in lust, suckling on his length as if she was a kit drinking milk. Smirking into her steaming core, Jayfeather stuck his tongue in, exploring her insides and licking around, as Dovepaw swirled her tongue over his shaft. The two became wild, Jayfeather assaulting her g-spot over and over with his rough tongue, feeling her walls tightened. This made him extremely turned on, and as soon as Dovepaw hit her second climax, squirting into his waiting mouth, he shoved as much of his member inside her mouth as he could and released. They yowled into each other's lower regions before Jayfeather pulled out and began licking the excess clear liquid from her core, while Dovepaw cleaned his now limp length. The blind tom crawled off and cuddled next to his kin, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Jayfeather? I think I'll stay. Just promise me we'll do that again."

"I promise."


	4. Practice your crouch, Ivypaw

Firestar watched as one of his kin practiced hunting. He had led her far from camp, saying that it was a great spot for prey, when in reality, he had different intentions. His sheath was already twitching in excitement. He hadn't mated in so long, and Sandstorm was always busy. Luckily, Ivypaw was not in heat, and therefore he would not impregnate her. Smiling in a friendly manner, he nodded towards the apprentice. "Practice your crouch."

"But it's perfected, Firestar."

"There is always room for improvement, dear." he smiled, which soon turned into a smirk as she crouched, her hindquarters facing him. The ThunderClan leader walked over as if to investigate, but was focusing more on her backside. "Here... Keep your rump high for a higher jump." He nudged her hip, and she obeyed, wanting praise. "Good job..." "Tha- Huh?!" Ivypaw broke off as teeth grabbed her scruff and she was expertly mounted, preventing all escape. His member had unsheathed to it's full length and was throbbing on Ivypaw's tail.

"Firestar what are you doing!" she shrieked, but knew very well what was going on. She tried to protect herself, but Firestar forced her tail aside, revealing her little core. He placed her member at the entrance, more wanting to please himself rather than her, and slowly began to push in.

"Ahh..." Ivypaw moaned in pain, unable to thrash around. She could only yowl as Firestar suddenly thrusted past her barrier, breaking it in a swift motion and wasting no time in building a rhythm. Firestar pounded without pity into her tight snatch, yowling in pleasure while Ivypaw yowled in pain. His barbs were tearing at her walls, causing her to bleed a little bit.

Getting a better grip, Firestar managed to thrust deep into her, slamming into a spot that immediately made the inexperienced apprentice release. She moaned in pleasure, instinctively bucking her hips back as her tight walls clenched his member. Firestar smirked into her scruff, slamming as deep as he could before feeling a load pour out of the tiny hole in his length, and into her honeypot. He immediately pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, getting in a position so that she was forced to deep throat him. As he thrusted madly into her mouth and felt his shaft harden as he built up to his next orgasm, he assaulted her core with his tongue, swirling around, nibbling on the clit, and even diving his tongue deep into her walls to hit her sweet spot. Ivypaw's moans made his member vibrate, and he wasn't surprised when she came again. Greedily lapping up all the clear liquid, he got into a better position and madly thrusted into her throat, nearly choking her when he shoved as far as he could and released, forcing her to swallow the entire thing.

As Ivypaw struggled to her feet, seed dripping from her jaws and core, she spotted Firestar clean off his member before vanishing in the direction of camp, satisfied.


	5. Hollyleaf's Dare

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Hollyleaf was irritated at her brothers, who had dared her something unimaginable.

Rape the leader.

Normally Hollyleaf wouldn't agree with something like this. It went against everything she followed and was wrong on every level. But there was one factor that even made her consider; she was in a strong heat and as lustful as she could get.

Storming out of camp, deciding she would do the dare later, Hollyleaf sat at the base of a tree and sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Composing herself, she hesitantly lowered her paw down her body, stopping before her core. Glancing down, she noticed how red and wet it was. Even thee passing breeze tingled her senses, driving her a little insane. When she touched the tip of her fur onto her entrance, she gasped. "Oh!" Hollyleaf immediately pressed down, moaning slightly. "Oh... Ah..." she had never done this before, and it was pleasurable and strange. The warrior began rubbing herself, feeling her entrance, which was hot to the touch. Every time she touched her clitoris, she let out a little gasp, before continuing to rub. Lost in her pleasure, Hollyleaf had a feeling that forcing something inside her, past her entrance, would feel amazing. Removing her paw and licking it clean, she tickled her rapidly wetting vagina with the tip of her tail. Taking a deep breath, she forced the tip in, and immediately moaned. "Oh!... Hmmn..." she pushed it in farther, pleasure spiking through her as her tight core seemed to suck in her tail. It came to a stop at a barrier, and Hollyleaf knew a tail couldn't break through. Pulling her tail out and gasping, she stood and wobbled over to a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She groaned in pleasure as she lowered herself onto it, slowly tearing through the barrier. She shrieked a little in pain and pulled out a bit, before slowly pushing back in.

Hollyleaf built up a rhythm, slowly riding the root up and down, taking in as much as she could with each heave. Eventually she was rapidly assaulting it, and when she found a certain spot, she let out a loud yowl and came, her clear juices spilling out onto the root and the grass below. She rode out her orgasm, taking about ten seconds to stop pumping and pull away.

"Hollyleaf what are you doing!?" Firestar's panicked yowl came from behind, and she looked over to see her grandfather watching. Firestar had been there since she moved to the tree root, and the actions had caused his sheath to twitch. He huffed as he was pinned to the ground. "What am I doing?" Hollyleaf's green eyes were filled with lust. "You..." She lowered herself down and began rubbing her dripping core on Firestar's sheath, causing the head to poke out. She grinned, teasing herself of the tip of his now rapidly swelling organ. "Hollyleaf this is ra- ah..." Firestar groaned, the rest of his member sliding out and standing erect. Hollyleaf smirked down at him, licking his neck. "It's only rape id you don't like it." she purred, before placing her entrance at his tip, eliciting a gasp from the both of them. Hit pre-cum was beginning to drip from Firestar's throbbing length, and he moaned as she pushed herself upon him, getting him all the way in before slowly pulling out. They both moaned in pleasure as his barbs scraped along her walls, and she slowly picked up the pace, growing lost in all these new feelings. Firestar, who was against this, was rapidly bucking his hips in lust, forcing her to take all of him in with each thrust. They pounded on each other, and Firestar finally hit the spot. Hollyleaf's walls hugged her grandfather's swollen shaft tightly as she orgasmed, and the warrior's yowl echoed around the forest. The tightness of his granddaughter's core drove the leader wild and he shoved himself all the way inside, releasing into her womb with a scream of lust and pleasure. They continued ramming each other, until they finally stopped squirting, and Hollyleaf got off, licking her core clean and turning to Firestar. "That was great..." she breathed, walking back over and leaning over him with a devilish smirk. "Hollyleaf you ca-" he broke off in a gasp as he felt the black-pelted she-cat's rogue tongue scrape his throbbing organ clean, before watching it slide back in it's sheath and licking her lips. She gave the tip of the sheath a salty lick before walking back home, leaving Firestar puzzled and disgusted.


End file.
